


Eye Shadow

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: SEQUEL to Nail Polish. Ron doesn't know how much more he can take.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

****

Eye Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
 **Beta:** None  
 **Author’s Note:** I like writing these little stories that make no sense whatsoever.

* * *

“Hey, Ron.”

Harry dropped his book bag onto the table and started pulling out books and parchment. Ron looked up from his essay and stared.

“Harry?”

“Yes, Ron.”

“I know I’m probably going to regret this, but what is on your face?”

“What do you mean?”

Harry sat down a little confused by Ron’s sudden change of behavior.

“Look, I’m still dealing with the fact that you’re dating Malfoy, and I’m being supportive. But please just tell me one thing,” begged Ron.

“O-kay?” Harry somewhat agreed.

Ron looked around the library and leaned in to whisper, “Are you becoming a drag queen?”

Harry’s eyes widened.

“I mean that’s cool if you are. I don’t judge…much. Charlie is dating this guy who does drag professionally and the guy’s cool. He taught me that new blocking move I used in the last match. They forced—I mean took me to a show once and it was entertaining. A little unnerving because I saw things that were not for my somewhat virgin eyes. And if you tell anyone about this, I will sic Hermione on you. But like I said; I’m cool if you want to become a drag queen. You can pull off the girl look very well.”

At the end of his speech, Ron took a deep breath. Harry was amazed he could go through so many emotions in such a small speech. 

“Relax, Ron. Just breathe. In and out, that’s good. Now what brought this on?”

“Mate,” Ron began as he conjured a small mirror, “You need to start checking the mirror in the morning.”

Ron slid the mirror across the table. Harry picked it up and looked.

“AHH!”

Harry slammed the mirror down.

“I am going to _kill_ Draco Lucius Malfoy!”

“You rang?” Draco peaked out behind the bookshelves.

“You asshole!” yelled Harry.

He made to jump out of his seat, but Draco quickly charmed him glued to the chair. Harry struggled to get free but failed.

“You bastard!”

“Now really, Harry. Is that any way to speak to your charming boyfriend?”

“Malfoy…just let him go,” sighed Ron.

“Hmm…and I thought you would put up a fight,” Draco concluded.

“This is all just mentally exhausting.”

“Hello! Can we get back to me?” exclaimed Harry, “Why is this eye shadow on my face?”

“What do you mean, lover?” 

Draco sauntered over to him. He stood behind Harry and draped his arms around his shoulders. Ron tried not to look, but he couldn’t help peaking.

“You said I could have a girls’ day with you.”

Ron started choking and stared at the two in front of him. A smile tried to make its way onto Harry’s face.

“I know, but why did you have to use bright pink eye shadow?”

“Well since we went public, pranking Weasley here has just been more exciting.”

“What?!”

With Ron screaming, Ms. Pince stalked over and kicked all three out of the library; all the while, Harry and Draco laughed at poor Ron.

“Next time, let’s just stick with the natural colors,” snickered Harry.

“Yes, dear.”

**_~fin_ **


End file.
